La nueva aventura
by Sakura Li Britannia Kagamine
Summary: ¿K ocuriria si Jessica fuese una bruja? las cosas no son lo que parecen,las personas k tu crees k estan muertas no lo estan,preparate para sumerjirte en la batalla definitiba. Perdon por el Summary, ya ire aprendiendo
1. ¿Un reencuentro?

Bueno soy nueva y estas es mi primera publicacion, les pido k tengan piedad conmigo y k me den consejos y reviews seran bien aceptados.

n/a: Los persojanes de Umineko no me pertenecen, aun k la trama es total y completamente mia

**CAPITULO 1:¿UN REENCUENTRO?**

****

PVO DESCONOCIDO  
Habían pasado 1 año de muerte de la mayoría de los Ushiromiya solo habían sobrevivido oficialmente 4: Battler, George, Jessica y Ange aun que también sobrevivió otra 5 persona pero de esta solo los jóvenes Ushiromiya sabían de su existencia; ¿quien era?, pues María Ushiromiya la cual se había convertido en la aprendiz de Beatrice. Pero vayamos donde se encuentra la única Ushiromiya que seguía estudiando después de lo sucedido; Jessica.

Era 10 de septiembre y Jessica llegaba como nueva alumna aun colegio que se había construido hará 2 años.

PVO JESSICA  
Caminaba junto con el tutor de mi clase, iba a asistir a la clase 2c, en la cual decían k había un chico llamado Joshua muy inteligente k le habían subido dos cursos y también decían k todas las chicas estaban enamoradas de el y...

**flash back**

****

-hola mi nombre es Lua estaré en tu clase, novata,-al oír eso me dio ganas de matarla seguro k alguna de las estacas estaría encantada de hacerlo pero no lo hice-escucha como t enamores de mi Joshua t juro k no se lo k te ago  
-tranquila y cuidadito con tu tono baka-dice marchándome a dirección

**fin flash back**

**-bueno chicos siéntense-dijo el profesor-ella es Jessica una nueva alumna trátenla bien-sonrío a la clase-siéntese al final al lado de la ventana**

**le hice caso mientras iba a mi lugar Lua me miraba con odio y yo le devolví la mirada****, tenia unas ganas de enseñarle un par de cositas.**  
**Me transferí de escuela después de el ultimo semestre, ****_en mi anterior escuela casi ni me hablaban para no decir nada k me hiciera recordar k mis padres y... _****alguien abrió la puesta sacándome de mis pensamientos mira para ver quien era ese idiota k no dejaba acordarme de mi querido Kanon, pero cometí un error al hacerlo.**  
**Quien había entrado era un chico mas o menos alto, pelo negro y ojos de un azul muy oscuro y prenetrantres.**  
**_No podía ser la vida no me había castigado lo suficiente que ahora me traía a alguien idéntico a Kanon, querían volverme loca o solo fastidiarme hasta que me rindiera y fuera corriendo a los brazos de Beatrice._**  
**_-_****siento llegar tarde sensei-dijo el entregándole una hoja de justificante**  
**-esta bien tome asiento señorito Joshua- hizo una reverencia y se sentó delante mía no sin antes echarme una mirada con odio**  
**_Que le he echo yo para que me mire con odio_****_entiendo que la baka de Lua me mira con odio,1º por que es baka y 2º por como la trate, pero él, y además por que me molesta tanto, será que es por que siento como si fuese Kanon el que me odiara..._**

**PVO JOSHUA**  
**Entraba despacio al colegio aunque es cierto que llegaba muy tarde, no estaba preocupado, saco mi hoja de justificante.**  
**Voy andando despacio y llego a mi clase las 2c y entro noto como las chicas de la clase me miran, odio que esas idiotas estén enamoradas de mi, ya que yo soy un mueble, un objeto no puedo tener sentimientos.**

**_-_****siento llegar tarde sensei-digo entregándole una hoja de justificante**

**-esta bien tome asiento señorito Joshua-hice una pequeña una reverencia y me siento en mi sitio no sin antes ver a la nueva alumna, una hermosa chica, con cabello rubio levemente rizado y suelto, con ojos grisáceos claro.**  
**_imposible, mi pasado me ha perseguido, pensé que aquí nunca me encontraría, por que ella se parece tanto a la chica que murió aun que yo pude protegerla, _****la miro con odio y me siento ,****_se tenia que parecer a la señorita Jessica_**

**flash back**

**-Kanooooon-oí una voz dulce llamándome**

**-señorita Jessica,¿desea algo?-dije con una reverencia**

**-Shannon, me ha contado que hoy es tu cumpleaños,¡felicidades!-dijo sonriéndome**

**-un mueble como yo no tiene cumpleaños**

**-Kanon-me grito-te prohíbo que te trates como un mueble sabes que no me gusta**

**-lo siento, señorita Jessica, pero es la verdad-le recriminé ****me miro con tristeza, odiaba ponerla triste, se de puso de espaldas**

**-bueno me da igual que me digas-dio la vuelta y me puso mi gorro (nota:se refiere al gorro que siempre lleva)-y mas te vale que lo aceptas-me dijo con un falso enfado**

**-gracias, señorita Jessica**

**fin flash back**

**Fin del cap 1**


	2. Peticion

Siento aver tardado tanto en actualizar, el verano m tiene muy ocupada aun k no lo parezca soy la uhnika persona k no puede actualizar en verano T.T

primero unos avisos: en este capitulo a parecen varios personajes para k os agais una idea os los voy a presentar

Hikari: tiene la misma edad k jessica, tiene el pelo d color rubio muy muy claro, sus ojos son oscuros como oniz, para kien no se la imagine aki teneis una imagen http:/ ./_EAtsRd7OHB0/SW5PyqUw_I /AAAAAAAAAEE/loL3PYkE0oQ/S1600-R/Anime+Rose+ (todo junto) de caracter es muy abierta y animada solo con al gente k conoce debido a su timidez aun k es la mas sensata de los tres

Yuuki: para aora tiempo y palabras, para este personaje por falta de imaginacion use a yuuki cross con el pelo largo de Vampire Knight, ella tiena misma personalidad k en el anime

Yuriko: ella es de la edad de Battler, tiene los ojos de color azul marino muy ermosos y su pelo es celeste palido, ella tiene la extraña abilidad de poder transformarse en cualquier arma que Battler desee, en cuanto a su caracter es muy timida, pero si acen daño a la gente k kiere no dudara ni dos segundos en matar a dicha persona . com/animeblog/uploaded_images /anime_

**CAPITULO 2: PETICIÓN**

**PVO DESCONOCIDO**

**Sus primeras clases pasaron con normalidad, ninguno de los alumnos sabia que compartían clase con una Ushiromiya y Jessica lo disimulaba muy bien; se había echo muy amiga de dos de las mayores fans de Joshua sus nombre eran Hikari y Yuuki ambas eran muy inteligentes y las únicas que sabían el secreto de Jessica. **

**Pero en otro lugar encontramos a Ange, Battler y George Ushiromiya junto con sus guardián (nota: un guardián es un sirviente a ordenes de los Ushiromiya que se encarga de proteger a un único miembro) Juza el cual se encargaba de proteger a Ange, Shannon que protegía a George y Yurico que protegía a Battler y los tres guardianes a veces también se encargaban de Jessica ya que esta no ha deseado tener guardián desde la ``muerte ´´ de Kanon. (nota: como es obvio Kanon era el guardián de Jessica)**

**PVO ANGE**

**Caminaba junto con Juza por los jardines centrales de la mansión en Rokkenjima.**

-por que me sigues a todos lados-dije harta de que no se separara a más de 3 metros de mí.

-por que es mi deber protegerte Ange-me contesto secamente

-puff...-suspire-como si no supiese defenderme sola

-lo que quieres es que tu hermano acabe con mi vida ¿no?

-no es eso y lo sabes-le recrimine-solo es que, estoy preocupada por Jessica

-eso ya lo se-me contesto-se que te preocupa que no quiera tener un guardián

-entre otras muchas cosas-me gire y le mire a los ojos-sin contar que pasara si las descubren, o si se enfada mucho y utiliza su magia

-crees que nos es capaz de dominarla

-pero y si Beatrice la intenta atacar-_aun recuerdo como Kinzo nos contó que ella era nuestra abuela me da escalofríos cuando lo recuerdo_- pero se que ella será fuerte es una Ushiromiya

-claro Ange

**PVO BATTLER**

-Battler-sama, me esta escuchando?-me hablaba Yurico

-OH lo siento Yurico, y llámame por mi nombre, te le he dicho un millón de veces-la reprendí

-lo siento Battler-me sonrío mi morena guardiana

-no te preocupes pequeña-la mire a los ojos-¿y mi hermana?

-sencillo, en el jardín principal con Juza-me contesto seriamente- y ha llegado una carta de la señorita Jessica

-así que una carta de Jess -dijo Ange entrando por al puerta y sentándose a mi lado no sin antes darme un beso en la mejilla

- Juza avisa a George

-Si-dijo y se marcho A los pocos minutos apareció George y Shannon

-asi que hay una carta de la señorita-dijo Shannon con una sonrisa

-si voy a leerla sentaros todos-dije mientras se sentaban todos después de pronunciar la frase

_**Hola chicos: Como va todo por la isla, aquí estoy bien, os echo mucho de menos pero se que si sigo estudiando llegare a ser buena en algo; os escribo esta carta por algo que me preocupa desde hace varias semanas. En mi clase hay un chico de nombre Joshua, lo que me preocupa de ese chico es el gran parecido tanto física como seriamente a Kanon, lo único que le falta es que me llame señorita y su gorro. Bueno al grano quiero que enviéis a alguien a que le investigue. **_

_**OS QUIERE JESSICA P.D.: si es de verdad Kanon, el no conoce ni a Juza ni ha Yurico.**_

-ire yo-dijo Juza levantándose

-esta bien-dijimos Ange George y yo

Gracias por leer mi capitulo, se admiten sujerencias y preguntas sobre los próximos capitulos y criticas pero k sean positivas, y se agradecen cualquier review siempre k no sean para meterse con este fic, es el primero k ago asi k pido paciencia, prometointentare mejorar n.n por eso pido vuestra ayuda

Y dedicar este cap a la persona k m a dejado mi primer Review...Arigato Ami A.G.E.M este cap t lo dedico

y antes d k me regañen recordar k Umineko no m pertenece ni sus personajes tampoko, pero al historia es mia y Yuriko y Hikari tmb n.n aun k las imagenes en las k m inspire no n.n


End file.
